Inuaysha's Lunch
by Vchans
Summary: What happens when Kagome leaves in the middle of a battle with Naraku? Read to find out! (One-shot fic)


Disclaimer: Inuaysha does not belong to us, neither does Tim Horton's or anything that's mentioned in this story. The story idea is OURS. :P  
  
Inuyasha's Lunch  
  
Inuaysha: Kagome! If u go in that well . . .  
  
Kagome: If I do, what'll u do?  
  
Kagome stuck out her tongue as she entered the well, before Inuaysha could say anything  
  
Inuaysha: Damn Shard Dectector!  
  
Shippo: Calm down Inuyasha  
  
Miroku: Shippo's correct, Kagome needs to visit her family at times  
  
Inuaysha: Why now?! We were in between a fight against Naraku and then her watch beeps and she just waves good bye at us and leaves!  
  
Naraku: Are we going to fight or what?  
  
Inuyasha: You! Dog! Shut-up!  
  
Miroku sighs  
  
Sango: Shouldn't we continue the fight?  
  
Narku is in the background tapping his foot impatiently  
  
Inuyasha: Once I get my hands on that shard detector! Grr!!  
  
Miroku: We know your loving concern for Kagome but she does have another life you know  
  
Shippo: mumbles unlike a certain dog demon I know who has none  
  
Inuyasha: ear twitches and scowls SHIPPOU!  
  
Inuyasha starts chasing Shippou around in the meadow  
  
Naraku: sigh Insolent scum! You're supposed to be fighting ME, NARAKU, YA KNOW THE GUY WHO CAUSED YOU ALL SO MUCH PAIN AND AGONY!!!! IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME HERE  
  
Miroku looks up from his meditating, Inuyasha and Shippo stop running around  
  
Inu gang: Huh?! You were saying something?  
  
Naraku: --'  
  
Naraku: I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME NOW SO I CAN KICK UR BUTTS FROM HERE TO TIMBUKTU!  
  
Inuyasha: Tim....Tim....Tim Hortons?! OHHHHH I LOVE THEIR DONUTS ESPECIALLY THE YUMMY HONEY DIPPED ONE goes all lovely eyed OO  
  
Mirkou: Their hot chocolate isn't bad  
  
Shippo: Actually I prefer their iced cappucino myself  
  
Naraku: TIMBUKTU I SAID TIM-BUK-TU!!!! ARGH NO ONE IS LISTENING TO ME!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: blink blink I'm sorry did it look like we were listening......so you like blueberry muffins from Tim Hortons Naraku? . . . Cool!  
  
Naraku: WHAT I NEVER SAID THAT NONONONONONO jumps up and down  
  
Naraku: baboon cape falls off and there is Naraku with only his boxers with hearts on them  
  
Inu gang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Inuaysha: I never knew Naraku was the type to wear heart shaped boxers!  
  
Naraku hisses and quickly places the baboon cape back on  
  
Shippo: You know the muffins there aren't too bad either, oh, and the donuts there! I love those!  
  
Shippo doesn't notice Naraku's boxers  
  
Sango: EEK!  
  
Sango quickly turns around so she's not facing Naraku anymore  
  
Naraku hisses once more: Are we going to fight?!  
  
Inuaysha: Shut up you Dog!  
  
Naraku: Hey, I wouldn't be talking!  
  
Inuaysha: Now I understand why my Shard Detector ran away! It was because she saw your ugly face!  
  
Miroku: Guys, guys, guys, stop fighting  
  
Sango sighs and steps in-between the two: Stop it or else  
  
Inuyasha: Or else what? What can a puny woman like you do?  
  
Sango's anger flares up  
  
Naraku: You can't beat the great Naraku, you stupid wench!  
  
Steam rises out of Sango's head  
  
Shippo: Guys . . . (gulp) Run for it!!  
  
Miroku and Shippo quickly run away  
  
Inuaysha and Naraku continue glaring at each other  
  
Shippo runs back panting and comes to a halt where the two rivals are still glaring at each other  
  
Shippo: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHH! STARING CONTEST! WHOO! WHOEVER BLINKS FIRST LOSES!  
  
Inuyasha and Naraku continue to glare at one another while in the distance you see Miroku and Sango approaching again. Sango seems to be practicing her boomerang skills on Miroku. They too, stop short at the little staring match  
  
Miroku: OHHH! I LOVE STARING CONTESTS! SEE I'M REAL GOOD AT IT stares into space for a few seconds AHHH MY EYES ARE WATERING!!!  
  
Sango: What an idiot  
  
Miroku: I put $5 on Inuyasha  
  
Shippo: A chocolate bar on Naraku for me!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT U BETTING AGAINST ME?! HE'S SIPPOSED TO BE THE ENEMY!!!!!  
  
Shippo: OHH! INUYASHA YOU LOSE! MWAHAHAHA Now someone owes me a chocolate bar!  
  
Naraku: It seems your friend is against you Inuyasha  
  
Inuyahsa: Can it DOG!  
  
Naraku: They have those now? Canned dogs?! OHHHHHHHHHH! I GOTTA GET ME ONE OF THOSE! AWWW THE WITTLE PUPPIES!  
  
Inuaysha: Yes they have canned dogs and the next one that's going to get canned is you, DOG!  
  
Naraku: I wonder who my owner is going to be? Hmm....  
  
Shippo: I want my chocolate bar, I want my chocolate bar!  
  
Inuyasha: Can it Squirrel  
  
Naraku: They have canned Squirrels too?! I HAVE to get one of those!  
  
Sango: Oh my  
  
Miroku: I wonder where you can get them  
  
Sango uses her boomerang and hits Miroku with it: Am I dreaming, or are you guys really stupid?  
  
Miroku: I'm not sure, but I know I'm going to be dreaming soon  
  
Miroku falls unconscious on the floor, on top of Shippo  
  
Naraku: Do they have canned kittens? And birds? And bugs? I've always wanted a canned butterfly; butterflies are SO beautiful!  
  
Inuaysha: Shut up you stupid good for nothing pig!  
  
Naraku: They have canned pigs too?!  
  
Inuaysha: I never said that  
  
Sango: Oh my god shut up you two! There are NO CANNED DOGS, ANIMALS, GERBILS, BUTTERFLIES, HAMSTERS, IGUANAS-  
  
One hour later  
  
Sango: PLATUPUSES AND PANDAS...........takes breath  
  
Everyone else except Naraku: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz  
  
NAraku: OH SO YOU MEAN THEY HAVE CANNED CATS?!  
  
Sango: ARGH!! Stomps off  
  
Inuyasha: Let's just fight! I'm getting sick of this talk  
  
Naraku: But why ever are you? I mean communication is vital in everyday socialization  
  
Inuyasha: blink blink  
  
Naraku: sigh Alright, on guard takes out a spoon  
  
Inuyasha: HA! I GOT A FORK MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Naraku: Good thing I have this BUTTER KNIFE  
  
Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku chases Inuyasha with the butter knife  
  
Naraku corners Inuyasha, Inuyasha has fear in his golden eyes  
  
Naraku: Your toast  
  
Inuyasha: hands him toast and smiles Just please don't put so much jam on it like last time  
  
Naraku: sigh picky picky, so you want blueberry or strawberry?  
  
Inu gan: OO  
  
Inuaysha: Strawberry, last time I had that overdue blueberry you gave me, it gave me a stomach-ache and I almost barfed up last night's supper  
  
Naruku: It did? I thought you said you barfed up all the food you have ever eaten  
  
Inuaysha: I said that?  
  
Naruku: Yes you did, so strawberry is it?  
  
Inuaysha: Yes, and not too much, hey Sango, which do you want? Strawberry or Blueberry??  
  
Sango: You guys are weird, Inuaysha I thought you hated Naraku  
  
Inuyasha: I do, but I'm having lunch right know, so I can't  
  
Sango looks at him weirdly  
  
Inuaysha: You can't hate someone on an empty stomach  
  
Miorku wakes up: I want some toast!  
  
Naraku: Which would you like?  
  
Miroku: Do you have chocolate?  
  
Naraku: I did, but that pig over there ate it all Naraku points over at Inuyasha  
  
Inuaysah: I was hungry!  
  
Naraku: Uh huh, hey  
  
Miroku: Then can I have raspberry?  
  
Naraku: Ran out, Inuyasha drank all it the last time we had lunch together  
  
Sango: Drank?  
  
Naraku nods: Ya, he gulped the whole entire thing down, including the jar  
  
Shippo wakes up: I want my chocolate bar!  
  
Sango: Yes I think Toto we are not in reality anymore --'  
  
Miroku: Oh, haven't you heard? We're in a T.V anime show now!  
  
Sango: blink blink  
  
Inuyasha: Well Naraku you have any scones?  
  
Narkau: You ate them all!  
  
Inuyasha:burp Oh yeah  
  
1 hour later  
  
The Inuyasha has finished eating lunch with........Naraku  
  
Inuyasha: Man, that was good. I'm so full I feel like I'm gonna burst!  
  
Naraku: Well you did eat everything  
  
Inuyasha: looks around him You might want to clean up this mess here  
  
Naraku: puts hands on hips Cook, cook, cook, clean, clean, clean. That's all I do around here  
  
Sango: Don't forget tearing families apart  
  
Miroku: Killing people and cursing them  
  
Inuyasha: Making them betray each other  
  
Shippo: And being really mean!  
  
Naraku: --' I stand corrected  
  
The Inuyasha gang  
  
Kagome walks back  
  
Kagome: Hey you guys I forgot to get my backpack . . . whaddya HUH  
  
Greeted with the strange sight of the gang and Naraku having evidently eaten together.....and no one was hurt  
  
Kagome: rubs eyes We'rent you going to fight?  
  
Inuyasha: yah but many things happened  
  
Sango: You don't want to know  
  
Kagome: Well aren't you going to fight now?  
  
Inuyasha: looks at sky Nah it's getting dark  
  
NAraku: Yah so catch you next time Inuyasha DOG  
  
Inuyasha: CAN IT!  
  
The two chuckle at the insider  
  
Kagome: Uh huh, Inuyasha are you feeling ok? Goes up and feels forehead  
  
Inuyasha: I'm fine, let's go  
  
And so Naraku and the Inuyasha gang parts ways...........knowing they will meet again.......sometime  
  
Inuyasha interrupts narrator: Well DUH We made a lunch date for next week Narrator: --' I stand corrected  
  
The End  
  
===  
  
This account and story is shared by Vic and Viv. We write just for laughs and fun. Being continously bored we do little stories like the one featured below on MSN. Each of us writes many parts. It keeps us entertained. We've written many like this, most of them are funny. Who knows? If you like this one and review and ask nicely enough, we might just put up more. Enjoy. 


End file.
